This invention relates to an improved type of exercise bicycle, which is capable of providing exercise for not only the muscles of the leg, but also muscle groups in the upper part of the body. Most exercise bicycles simulate bicycles and provide exercise for only the muscles of the legs and the lower torso. Activities such as jogging and running, however, may be considered to be more beneficial than cycling, because they involve more muscle groups and place a greater cumulative demand on the aerobic system of the body.
Accordingly, in recent years there has been a need for a bicycle type exerciser which operates as a conventional exercise bicycle, but is also capable of providing exercise for muscle groups in the upper part of the body.
One particular cycle exerciser that has been marketed in recent years by Schwinn is protected by Hooper (U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030). In the Hooper cycle exerciser, in addition to the conventional pedals 18 and 20, the cycle exerciser also includes elongated levers 28 with handgrips 32. The elongated levers 28 can pivot about the wheel axle 15, and the person using the bicycle can thus obtain exercise of the muscles in the upper part of the body. These elongated levers 28 are connected by means of drive bars 34 to the crank ring 35 which causes rotation of the energy-absorbing wheel 5.
This invention affords another type of exercise bicycle which can provide exercise for both the lower and upper part of they body, but which uses a different system for mounting the arm levers.